


forged in the same fire

by ralf



Series: Close to Canon [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e13 Morning Star, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: Clary clings to her mom, holding her as tightly as she can. After all this time she finally has her back. It feels like a dream.[Set during 1x13 right after Jocelyn wakes from the spell.]





	forged in the same fire

**Author's Note:**

> FYI i'm gonna take a break from posting for the next two weeks, to not interfere with the fluffy christmas and new years fics. to make up for it i plan to post three ficlets this week, starting today. enjoy :)

“Right now I just.. I just really need my mom.”

Clary clings to her mom, holding her as tightly as she can. After all this time she finally has her back. It feels like a dream.

Jocelyn brushes her hair back softly and whispers, “It's okay.”

Clary sighs and for the first time in what feels like ages starts letting go of the tension that's been constantly buzzing under her skin.

She doesn't know how long she would have kept hugging her mom if Izzy hadn't stepped up to them, gently laying her hand on Clary's shoulder.

“Why don't you show Jocelyn your room?” she suggests, glancing around at the other shadowhunters who've been following the proceedings with distrustful eyes. It's not everyday that a warlock, a werewolf and a well-known ex-circle-member who was missing for two decades make a spectacle of themselves in the middle of the Ops Center.

Clary nods and reluctantly breaks away from her mother. Jocelyn takes her hand before they part completely and squeezes her fingers.

“My room, okay,” Clary agrees quickly and wipes the tears from her face. With one last look to Luke who grins and nods to them encouragingly Clary leads her mom away.

She closes the door behind them and Jocelyn takes it all in for a moment before her gaze returns to Clary. “It's nice. Do you like it here?”

Clary nods, then shakes her head. “Yeah, it's...” More tears roll down her cheeks. “I still can't believe I really have you back.”

“Oh honey,” her mom breathes. Jocelyn grips both of her shoulders and pulls her over to the bed where they sit. Clary loses no time to lean against her, pressing her ear to her chest, to listen to her heartbeat. Jocelyn smoothes over her hair and murmurs sweet nothings and reassurances to her while Clary calms down slowly.

“You've grown so much,” Jocelyn says finally, tracing one of Clary's runes. “I've missed so much.”

Clary clutches tighter to her.

“Keeping the truth from you was one of the hardest decisions I ever made. Both Luke and Magnus advised me against it, but I hoped it would protect you. I never wanted to lie to you.”

“I know, mom,” Clary whispers.

They lapse into another silence, but then Jocelyn chuckles.

“What is it?” Clary asks, drawing away from her at last.

“I just noticed,” Jocelyn says and opens the first few buttons of her blouse so she can pull the collar to the side and reveal her right upper arm.

There sits a round rune Clary hasn't seen on her mom before, because she's _never_ seen runes on her before.

“We match,” Jocelyn explains, brushing her hand over Clary's arm that's adorned with the same rune in the same spot.

“Yeah.” Clary feels a wave of love and fondness and inexplicable pain for the life she left behind wash over her. Jocelyn was right, she's changed so much in these past few weeks. She's a new person now, with a new life and a new purpose. A shadowhunter.

“Yeah, we match.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Proof](https://ralfstrashcan.tumblr.com/post/181089018429/i-recently-noticed-that-jocelyn-and-clary-both) that I'm not just making things up.  
> I swear I first wrote Jocelny every time instead of Jocelyn honestly her freakin _name_ drives me _insane_.  
> and yeah that dumb rhyme was intentional because that is my shitty humor. in case you didn't notice yet. if that whole ass dumb-drabble-collection didn't tip you off already.


End file.
